Diseases of Fastheld
ARTHRITIS Symptoms Aching, stiffness, swelling, deformation of joints. Treatments Belladonna is to be used only in extreme cases of pain, to induce slumber. Only one or two drops of the juice from a boiled plant should be used, and further diluted in a plaster to rest over the forehead. Too high a concentration can cause illness or death. Rosemary can be pressed and made into oil with which to massage over inflicted area. This is a popular relief for patients with gout. Birch and sage may be best applied in poultice or tea form. In the case of gum or throat inflammation, drink as tea or rub on as paste. Documented Occurances Most common in older persons, though rare instances of afflicted youths have been noted. ASTHMA, other RESPIRATORY CONGESTION Cause Due to lack of what we as players can consider modern technology, the nitty gritty of asthma and respiratory failures is unknown. What is known is that it can be associated with bad reactions to hay, flowers, foods (aka allergies) or in weaker persons with over-exertion. Symptoms Wheezing, constriction of airway, coughing, frequent expulsion of mucous. In severe cases, patient may turn blue in the lips and fingertips. Treatment Herbal use of Sage. Inhale the vapors of the burning sage. Pipe form is preferable. Documented Occurances Daily, though loosely correlated with spring and winter months. CHILLS Causes Sometimes associated with fever, also caused by poisoning or falling into icy waters. Symptoms Shivering, cold sweats, cool, palid complexion. Treatments Mint Chew mint leaves to stimulate a rise in body temperature and life. Keep body warm near fire or coals. Occasional massaging of hands and feet can return warmth to the extremities. Documented Occurances Fairly common, more so in cooler seasons. COLIC Symptoms Fussy, irritable infants. Treatment Rub rosemary oil onto chest of infant or for those of slightly older age, consume in form of tea. Soothing song and tender care is highly recommended. Documented Occurances Common. DARK POX Dark pox is a highly contagious, often fatal disease. All possible categories of patients seem to be equally vulnerable. All stages of the disease seem to be equally contagious. With bad luck and no treatment, death can occur in as little as three days after infection. Incubation: 1 day Stage 1: Fever Lasts a minimum of 1 day. Rolls at -2. Stage 2: Little red spots all over body. Lasts a day or less. Rolls at -2. Stage 3: Dark red spots all over body and hacking cough. Lasts a minimum of 1 day. Rolls at -2. Stage 4: Blistering of spots, hacking cough, fever Stage 5: Excessive congestion of lungs. The infamous "milky eyes" are seen at this stage. Rolls at -2 or -3. Stage 6: Death, if treatment fails and the patient doesn't recover on his own. Immunity acquired: Yes. If the patient didn't break out in spots, though, one last check for reinfection may be required. Herbal treatment known: Yes Magical treatment known: Yes Mechanics A scene judge must observe rolls daily for everyone in an area affected by dark pox or victims of the disease. To avoid infection: Player characters +taskroll Constitution at -1. In particularly crowded areas, the scene judge may ask for the roll to be made at -2. Non-player characters +roll Quality at -1 The roll must be Fair or better to avoid infection. To determine the progress of the disease: Player characters +taskroll Constitution at a modifier set by the scene judge. Non-player characters +roll their quality at a modifier set by the scene judge. If the roll is Fair or better, the victim's condition will stabilize at a minimum. If the roll is less than Fair, the victim's condition will deteriorate. If the roll is really bad, the victim's condition may deteriorate rapidly. To treat the disease with Herbalism: The herbalist must +taskroll Herbalism at -1. The patient must +taskroll Constitution at that day's modifier. Non-player characters +roll their quality at that day's modifier. If both rolls are Fair or better - recovery! (Brody warns this may not be a true cure.) If one roll is Fair or better - patient stabilizes at current stage of the disease. If both rolls are less than Fair - treatment has no effect. If both rolls are really bad, the patient may deteriorate. To treat the disease with Healing Touch: The mage must choose either Heal Wound or Remove Venom and +taskroll it at -1. Rolls for dying patients are made at -2. A scene judge must be present to judge the roll and the effects. FEVER Symptoms Flushed complexion, heated flesh, rapid breathing. Delirium may occur in some instances. Treatments Tingleleaf and Sage To keep the sufferer from falling into too delusional a state, grind a bit of tingle leaf into a paste and mix with tea. Small bits of honey or desirable fruit juices may be used to improved the flavor, but refrain from using mint. Sage leaves may be chewed thrice a day to drive the feverish heat out. Documented Occurances Common, more so in those with poor diet. HEMORRHAGING Causes Childbirth, internal wounds, amputation of limbs. Symptoms Excessive bleeding, severe pain, swelling, bruising Treatments Treatment for women who are hemorrhaging as a result of childbirth is very risky and very limited. It takes a very skilled midwife to treat this. Nettle: Treat this affliction with a high strength tea or paste. Women who are with child are advised against this treatment, as it may slay the child within. Documented Occurances Every year, women die from hemorrhage-related complications. It is also a common result of head trauma and horse-related injuries. HEADACHES Causes There are many causes of a headache, some physically inflicted, others stress-related. Treatments Some common herbs to use are rosemary and bark from the Hale Birch tree: The bark from the tree can be boiled and pressed, the properties of the bark used in tea form. Rosemary may be pressed to acquire the juices, with which to apply as a poultice or patch over moistened skin. Certain points of varying pressure along the temples, hands, and feet may relieve some of the head ache. LICE Cause An external paraiste commonly called a louse. It attaches to its hosts scalp (or other unmentionable areas) and lays its eggs at the base of hairs. Symptoms Mild to severe irritation of scalp or other afflicted regions. Treatment Lice can be easily erradicated, if done correctly. Juices from the Lavender plant should be squeezed onto the scalp and massaged in. After several minutes, bathe and repeat. Documented Occurances Daily in warm seasons, especially in areas where living quarters are crowded. MINER'S MADNESS Cause The maddened state known as "miner's madness" is the advanced stage of a parasitic infection. The parasite responsible is known as "silverwyrm", a small, wingless arthropod that makes its home in damp, dark crevices of caves. The disease is inflicted by a bite from the female silverwyrm, during which she injects her eggs into the victim's blood stream. Stages Stage 1: The initial stage is composed of the time it takes the eggs to be carried to muscular tissue. In some instances, the eggs will land directly in the neural tissue which hastens the following stages into death. This usually takes about a day's time. If a person is aware of the bite during this time, they can seek treatment from a healer and be purged of the parasite before the effects take hold. Stage 2: After the eggs secure themselves to the host tissue, larvae develop rapidly, feeding on nutrients from the tissue. Once a larva grows large enough to be considered visible to the human eye, it begins a vertical migration through the soft tissue, causing mild inflammation, and varying degrees of pain, dependent upon the size of the larva. Infection and fever often develops during this time. If the stage is advanced enough, the pain will be severe enough to cause frequent outburts from the victim, hence the name "miner's madness". The victim can still be treated with a more rigorous herbal concoction, composed of cloves and other additives to poison the parasites. Stage 3: After approximately one or two weeks of migrating and growth, the silverwyrm larvae will have either chosen to wriggle their way free from an orifice or will have been drawn to the fatty, nutrient-rich tissue of the brain. This stage is predominately marked by screaming fits, unexplained outbursts of violent behavior, and motor deterioration, leading ultimately to death. It is rare that a victim in this advanced a stage can be treated successfully. Documented Occurances In the year 624, during the exploration and routine use of the mine in Mikin wood, several workers were bitten by the silverwyrm. Many of the men mistook the bite for a work-related injury, which technically it was, and did not seek medicinal attention. Those left untreated later fell into fits of rage and other sporadic behaviors. Their grisly deaths were marked by the emergence of the larvae. All bodies and infectious creatures were then burned and buried deep within the earth. Lucius Nepos knows firsthand of this parasite, as he was one of the fortunate men that did receive treatment. NIGHTSLIDER VENOM and other VENEMOUS BITES Causes Nightsliders are a venemous breed of snake in Fastheld. Their fangs are connected to venom sacs which quickly subdue their prey after one bite. Nighstlider venom is an age-old toxin used to knock off one's opponent into the next life. Symptoms The most obvious sign that one has been bitten is, well, a bite wound! Depending on the size of the offending serpent, the punctures may be from a quarter inch to five inches apart. Inflamation of the wounds will be immediate. Depending on the ammount of venom used, the victim will suffer from severe fever, chills, nausea, siezures, blindness, and ultimately death. Treatments Lance the wound to release as much poison as one can. Apply antiseptic to wound site and carefully administer the purification (Nettle, Aenitshield herb) medley in tea form. Too much of the purifier will poison the victim anew. Treat for fever or other symptoms accordingly. Keep warm. If bitten site becomes too infected and flesh begins to rot, remove immediately from the body. Documented Occurances Most encounters with nightsliders occur in warmer seasons. There have been known to occur some suspicious deaths that strike at dinner time, during which the victim is poisoned by a maliciously prepared cup of tea. PSYCHOSIS In a psychotic episode, a patient will experience stimuli only he or she can perceive. To put it another way, she or he will see, hear, touch, taste or smell things no one else can sense. A psychotic episode can range from pleasant to terrifying for the patient. Psychotics can be very dangerous to themselves and others if the psychosis is violent. Approach these cases with extreme caution. Known causes: Certain molds and poisonous fungi, especially certain species of mushrooms, can cause a psychotic episode. Wildling venom is a well-known cause of psychosis. Other times, the patient's brain spontaneously slips into a psychotic state. Duration: Highly variable, lasting anywhere from a few hours to a lifetime. Herbal treatment known: Maybe. If a toxin of some sort is the cause, an antidote can be administered, if one is known. If a toxin is not the cause, all that can be done is to keep the patient restrained and sedated as needed for his safety and the safety of others. Magical treatment known: Maybe. SCHIZOPHRENIA Schizophrenia is a mental disorder. The patient will have marked delusions about himself and the environment. The patient also may have marked difficulties with grooming, hygiene and dress. Last, the patient will have disordered thoughts and conduct. The patient may be psychotic as well. (See Psychosis, earlier in this guide.) As an example: :A patient who is psychotic may see and hear fairies. :A schizophrenic patient may sincerely believe she is a fairy; she may believe she is living in a fairyland; she may dress like a fairy, or barely dress at all; she may act like a fairy; she might even see or hear all sorts of fairy creatures, or even an entire fairyland. If the nature of the delusion is violent, such a patient can be very dangerous. Even seemingly harmless delusions may lead to dangerous actions. Known causes: None. Duration: Highly variable, lasting anywhere from a few days to a lifetime. Herbal treatment known: Not really. All that can be done is to keep the patient restrained and sedated as needed for his safety and the safety of others. Magical treatment known: Maybe. SHRIEKING FEVER Cause Unknown. Symptoms A person ill with shrieking fever will suffer initially from mild dementia and flu-like symptoms. The symptoms will eventually worsen to severe dementia, chills, and death. Shrieking fever usually afflicts the older generations but it has been known to occur prematurely in younger individuals. Treatment Little can be done for patients suffering from this disease. The fever itself can be treated and best efforts made to keep body temperature low. The resulting brain damage is irreversible by any mortal intervention. Those with magic healing abilities may be able to slow or halt the progression of the disease. Documented Occurances The late Empress Mother, mother of the late Talus Kahar XIV and Serath Kahar, fell ill with the shrieking fever many years ago, dying at last in the year 623. TOOTHACHES/BLEEDING GUMS/MOUTH SORES Causes Poor hygeine, consuming of bad foods. Treatments Concoctions made from the Hale Birch tree, lavender, or sage may be used to lessen the pain and imflammation. Solution must be gargled for the count of thirty heartbeats daily. Documented Occurances Common in poorer households or in persons with poor diet. The mouth sores are thought to be transmissible and one finds them frequently in brothels. WARTS treatment Herbal use of Milkweed Squeeze the juices onto a bit of scrubbing cloth. Smother the wart in the mixture, then bind tightly. Replace bandages once every two days until the blemish has receded. Documented Occurances Common. WILDLING POISONING Cause A case of wildling poisoning is inflicted by a scratch from the wildling's claws. The claws of a wildling are connected to inner sacks of venom which when contracted, expell the toxin into its victim. Symptoms Gaping wound, inflammation, pain, and some hallucination. Fever soon develops which can result in brain injury and weakening of the senses if the body's temperature rises too high. The severity of the case depends upon the ammount of venom injected and upon the victim's endurance and resistance to disease. Young children and the elderly are most in danger of death, though it's not uncommon for wildling toxin to kill men in their prime. If improperly treated, most cases will result in a painful death, making the wildling a greatly feared creature and noteworthy adversary all throughout Fastheld's history. Treatment There are few in the history of Fastheld that have boasted more success than failures in treatment of wildling poison. Those making an attempt must roll a good or better in herbalism and a great or better in alchemist to get the ratio of ingredients 'just so'. Because some of the herbs used in the concoction are also toxic in too high a dose, treating a victim is risky business. The most well-used form of treatment to date goes as follows: The wound site should be lanced if boils have formed but should regardlessly be cleaned thoroughly with an antiseptic(Thyme or derivitives of the Hale birch tree are common ones). Infusions of blood purifiers such as nettle, Aenitshield herb, or sage may be helpful in flushing out lingering toxin. Purgatives such as milkweed can also help to clear the gut of any, though either of these uses will weaken the patient to varying degrees. Because Aenitshield and nettle are toxic at full strength, great care must be taken to preparing them correctly. Between purges, feed sufferer a rich broth and treat any fever or chills accordingly. Keep patient as comfortable as possible to minimize the effects of further stress on the body and mind. NOTE: The currently known treatment/cures that exist are for treatment of the green wildling toxin. Magical treatment is possible. Documented Occurances Wildling attacks have been a large part of Fastheld's history and thus injuries resulting from these attacks occur almost yearly. The most recent large-scale attack was during the Wildling Raids of 624, shortly because He Who Destroys came to wipe Light's Reach from the map. Three years prior, the young duchess Rowena Mikin ascended to her position on the Imperial Council as Royal Healer. Since the time of the Second Wildling War and the beginning of her apprenticeship, Rowena had taken a special interest in the wildling toxin. Her efforts resulted in some success in healing those injured by green wildlings in 623 and again during the raids of 624. The responsible antidote was then copied onto multiple parchments stamped by her seal and sent to the predominate healers of each district to hold in their personal archives in preparation for future attacks. category:Book of the White Tree